Handheld imagers are well known in the art. The imagers typically include a targeting system having a light source for illuminating a target object, an image sensor for sensing reflection from the object, and a signal processor for processing the output from the image sensor.
Considerable effort has been made into the handheld imagers. However, many issues still remain with regard to, for example, response time, power consumption, quality of imagers.